Can You Hear Me?
by Baxter54132
Summary: It has been 6 months since Ichigo Kurosaki has lost his powers, and Rukia has been sent to the World of the Living to check up on him. Will he be able to see her? How will he react if he can? More importantly, how will she react? One-shot IchiRuki


So… I've been pretty busy in college as of late, but the other night I was l lying in bed and I had this really good story idea, so why not.

I hope you all read, enjoy, and review.

This is set during the time skip, so Rukia hasn't come back yet.

IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Occupation: High School Student

Sophomore Year

"Class will begin shortly, please start to find your seats."

My teacher's voice drones into my ears, calling me out of my brief nap. I crack my eyes open, running one hand through my bright orange hair and stifling a yawn.

The sun is shining brightly into classroom 2-1, and the clock reads 8:45. I stretch my arm muscles and recall on how I got in this scenario.

My house was rather loud this morning, so I decided to come to school early to catch a few extra zzz's. My desk is the fifth desk back from the front of the classroom, directly next to the window. I stare out the window, taking in the bright surroundings that have burst into life around me. Students are dashing as they try to make it to their first class; the trees are blowing in the w….

"Good morning Ichigo!" A loud bubbly voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I feel a scowl form on my face. I focus on deepening it as I twist my torso around so I am facing the desk behind my own.

"Good morning Orihime."

The girl's smile lights up at my response, and my own scowl almost breaks at her warmth. That's always been something great about Orihime; she is always so full of life through any situation. I wish I could be more like that.

"You look tired today," Orihime leans closer to me, as if examining every inch of my face. Her eyes narrow, which looks funny with the huge smile she always wears. "I know! You should have some of my breakfast! I made rice balls filled with chocolate and potato."

Typical Orihime... I'm spared from having to answer because at the front of the classroom, the teacher is trying to get the class's attention. "Everyone it is time to begin, please rise."

This draws my conversation with Orihime to a close, and I turn back to the front of the classroom.

The class rises, bows, and sits back down. The teacher starts to lecture, and my mind starts to wander.

I glance around the classroom for the first time today, where is everyone anyway? It seems pretty empty. Orihime, Keigo, and Mizuiro are all here, but Uryu and Chad, the typical perfect students, are missing. The only reason they miss class is if there is a hollow, but then Orihime would be absent also. My attention is drawn to the desk directly to my right. It is currently unoccupied, and has been that way since freshman year. It is an unspoken rule amongst our class, no one is allowed to sit there.

Suddenly, the door at the front of the classroom swings open, and Uryu and Chad make their late entrance. They bumble off some excuse to the teacher before heading to their seats. Behind me, I hear vigorous scratching that must be Orihime taking notes. Good for her, I really need to start doing that.

I chuckle to myself at my inner joke, causing some nearby students to stare at me funny. Chad is setting his stuff down at the desk right in front of me, and he glances at me, all emotions hidden except for the slight worry I notice in his eyes.

He nods a silent hello, which I return. He sits down silently, and we both turn our attention to the teacher.

It doesn't take me long to realize that a bunch of people in the classroom are staring at me instead of focusing on the lesson. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Tatsuki, Uryu, and even Orihime. Only Chad seems to be paying attention to the teacher.

Do I have something on my face? Did someone stick a post it note on my while I was asleep? I shift uncomfortably in my seat, feeling their eyes bore into my side and back.

I need to get out of here. I stand up abruptly, interrupting the teacher. "Is it all right if I go to the bathroom?"

She nods, so I quickly exit to get some fresh air.

* * *

><p>Name: Uryu Ishida<p>

Occupation: Quincy, High School Student

Sophmore Year

I glance at my watch, a tick mark appearing on my face. 8:45

"She's late," I state in irritation as I turn to Chad. We are currently outside Karakura High School, waiting on a certain someone who said she would be here at 8:45.

"She'll be here." Is all Chad has to say.

That's it? Can't he say something more helpful, or at least agree with me that she is late…

Silence ensues. I tap my foot impatiently and again can feel my inner rant stating about how much I hate Soul Reapers. They think they can do whatever they want whenever they want to whoever they want without any sense of respect for other people. They can never be on time, even when they are the person who set the time!

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" I ask out loud, not expecting any answer.

A female voice rings out over the school, causing me to jump slightly. "We are doing this because it has been 6 months since Ichigo Kurosaki has lost his Soul Reaper powers, and the Soul Society wants to know exactly what he can and can't see."  
>I crane my neck to glare at the small Soul Reaper, squinting my eyes in the bright sun. "Rukia… you're late. Get down from there."<p>

Rukia Kuchiki is perched on the roof of Karakura High School, looking rather smug with herself. She jumps the three stories easily, brushing the dirt off of her pants once she lands.

"Once I got here, Urahara insisted on telling me about every single one of his 'deals' until I bought something."

Chad pushes himself off the school wall he was leaning against silently. "Hey," he says, which I'm pretty sure is cool speak for 'hello'.

Rukia smiles, "Hi Chad, and hello to you too Uryu."

"Hi," I grumble and glance at my watch again. "It's already 9:00, we are incredibly late."

Rukia smirks and shifts the backpack on her back, "I guess we'd better get going then."

* * *

><p>Name: Orihime Inoue<p>

Occupation: Hollow Defeater, Student

When I enter the classroom that morning, it is completely empty except for on red headed kid snoozing in the fifth seat back from the front, all the way to the right side. I can feel a smile spread across my face as I fondly walk up to Ichigo Kurosaki's sleeping form.

I can feel my hand twitch at my side as the urge to touch his hair hits me. His face is void of it's usual stoic expression. I step around the boy before my thoughts go too far, taking my usual seat behind him.

Soon, many kids and the teacher trickle into the room. I get my paper out, titling it, "Observations."

It is unknown to many people, but Rukia Kuchiki is coming from the Soul Society today to observe Ichigo. I guess the Soul Society wanted to send the person they felt knew him the best, the person he would be most likely to see.

"Class will begin shortly, please start to find your seats."

My head snaps up at the teachers voice, and Ichigo stirs in front of me.

He stretches briefly and turns to stare out the window, lost in thought. I wonder what he is thinking about?

I blubber out a hello, and Ichigo and I share a brief conversation before class starts.

Ichigo is still looking around the room once class starts, so I note this down on my "Observations" Page.

Shortly after class starts, Uryu and Chad arrive with Rukia, the door swings open, and they enter, Rukia sandwiched between them. She glances my way, smiling wide and waving. I wave back, and scribble down, "Rukia has entered."

Ichigo glances over at them, but it is hard to tell if he noticed Rukia.

After talking to the teacher, Chad and Uryu go to their seats. While they are walking, Ichigo lets out a really strange chuckle. I wonder what that was about. I make a note of it just in case.

Rukia plops down in the seat that she used to occupy not so long ago and starts to unpack her backpack of many things. I lean over the lane to see what she is up too, and notice that all the students in the class who can see souls are doing something similar.

Rukia pulls out her first item, a megaphone. She raises it up to her lips, and points it right next to Ichigo's right ear.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Nothing happens, although Ichigo does look slightly uncomfortable.

Then, out of nowhere, Ichigo leaps out of his seat, rambling something about the bathroom to the teacher and running out of the classroom like he was going to be sick.

Rukia turns to me, perplexed.

I shrug, "Maybe it worked."

Rukia rummages through her bag for a special bottle that looks like perfume and shakes as she thinks about what just happened. Fortunately for her, when Ichigo made his exit, he had forgotten to shut the door behind him. Rukia steps out of the classroom, and everyone mentally sighs and refocuses on the teacher.

* * *

><p>Name: Rukia Kuchiki<p>

Occupation: Soul Reaper, Sometimes Student

I slide out the classroom door silently, glancing around for a hint as to where Ichigo may have gone. He likes to roof, I bet he is up there wallowing in self pity as he tries to figure out what is going on.

I start to walk towards the stairs, and as I do I examine the object between my palms. Temporary restorative power. Apparently if I spray Ichigo with this stuff he will be able to see and hear me for a short time. This would allow Ichigo to fight hollows, if he needed to defend Karakura he would at least be able to see his opponent.

Honestly, I did not want to be chosen for this mission. I haven't spoken with Ichigo in 6 months, and that is fine with me. He has his own life now, and I have mine.

I reach the roof, and right on target, Ichigo is there. He is laying flat on his back, staring up at the sky like it holds all the answers.

I walk up to his side and give the bottle a test squirt. The potion jets into the air above Ichigo, and I watch it slowly sink down onto his body.

"Hello?" I lean over the carrot top, staring deep into his eyes.

I can see a change in Ichigo. His eyes narrow, and he sits up, glancing around. "Hello?" He echoes my words back.

"Can you hear me?" I ask, sitting down right next to the confused boy.

"Yes…" Ichigo answers back cautiously, glancing around, most likely trying to narrow down my location.

"Rukia?" He asks, looking every which way to try to locate me.

"I'm surprised you remember my voice after all this time," I can't help but tease him as I raise and lower the volume of my voice to confuse him.

"Where are you?" He asks, not up for games for once.

I put the squirt bottle up to his side and squeeze it a few more times. His head spins around suddenly, and our eyes make contact. "Oh…" He leans forward slightly, surprised at his sudden vision gain.

I hold his gaze for a few moments, then break it by holding up the bottle. "Here, this will make it so you can see souls, only use it when you need it. I guess it works." I stand up, shifting my gaze to the ground. "I guess I'd better get going."

Ichigo jumps up, "Wait, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I only came to give that to you, it is for emergencies only." I turn and try to walk away, but I feel Ichigo grab my wrist. "This is unlike you Ichigo, let go of me." I make my voice as cold as possible and try to wrench my arm free, but Ichigo somehow keeps his grip on me.

"It's been six months since I last saw you, I'm not just going to let you walk away with only a few words." Ichigo practically snarls as he tugs on my arm so I'm facing him.

"What do you want from me then?" I question as our eyes meet once again. My challenging gaze versus his solid eyes. His warm, firm eyes, that I haven't seen in so long. His scowl deepens as we stare at one another, and I can feel my self control crumbling. All I'm supposed to do is give him the bottle and leave.

All I'm supposed to do is give him the bottle and l….

My mental processes are cut off as Ichigo gently presses his lips against mine. My eyes widen slightly, but after a moment I'm returning the kiss with equal vigor. After a few moments we separate, our eyes still locked.

Ichigo reaches out and brushes my right cheek with his hand. "Now that I've got you back, I'm not letting you go again."

I can't help but laugh at the cheesy line, "Just don't lose the spray."

I hand him the bottle and make a mental not to thank Ukitake for recommending me for this mission, I should send him a thank you when I get back.

My thoughts once again are stolen from me as our lips come together for another kiss. I can worry about all of that later. It's time to focus on the now.

IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki

Well it definitely got a little cheesy at the end, but if you think about it, he hasn't seen her for 6 months, he's had a long time to think up all the cheesy things he wants to say when he sees her again.


End file.
